


Wonty one-shots

by Wontygoals



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wontygoals/pseuds/Wontygoals
Summary: Hello 👋 so basically I've got loads of random one-shots saved on my phone so I decided instead of them just using space... I'll post them! 😊(Feel free to send prompts/ideas.)Instagram: @wontygoals
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Kudos: 22





	Wonty one-shots

“you wanna watch film?” Monty asked.  
“We can order take out too my treat” Winston said excitedly.  
“You sure?” Monty asked Winston knew Monty hated Winston spending money on him but honestly he couldn’t care less about money and he really didn’t mind spoiling Monty “of course it is your birthday is tomorrow think of it as an early present” winston said with a huge grin on his face.

”fine” Monty huffed he wasn't really excited for his birthday infact Winston seemed more excited then him.

They ended up watching heathers mainly because Winston had a big fat crush Jason dean, they practically ordered a feast too and ended staying up all night taking. They were almost both asleep when Winstons phone started beeping like crazy monty peered over at the clock; 6 o'clock Monty grabbed the phone.

’7 messages from Justin foley’ 

Really Justin... he'd been getting on Montys nerves lately him and Winston have been acting really werid whispering with each other sneaking off in lesson time. Monty had been trying to keep it in how much it actually bothered him he doesn't own Winston. He should just put the phone down but curiosity got the better of him Monty swpied down on the message 

[Justin] remember to make sure to show up after don't want monty to suspect anything 🙈😉

Okay that is it! Monty thought gripping the phone “why the hell is Justin texting you at six on Saturday!” Monty said loud enough to wake Winston up he almost jumped out of his skin and his eyes shot open instantly.

”w-w what,” Win said his eyes heavy he sat up and yawned while he rubbed his eyes, Monty would of thought it was disgustingly adorable if he wasn't in full jealous mode.  
”is something going on that your not telling me” Monty said getting straight to the point.

”erm” his eye went wide he opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but ended up just running his hand through his hair Winstons reaction made monty feel even more uneasy. 

“Well?”

DING 

Both their heads snapped over to the phone in Montys hand.  
[Justin] one new message.  
To make matters worse Winston dived over dramatically and grabbed phone out of Monty's hand “it’s nothing okay” Winston said quickly Monty frowned at Winston's reaction.

“Really” Monty snapped with eyebrows raised “then what the hell was that” he said referring to the dramatic dive making hand motions.

Winston bites his bottom lip ”it’s personal” 

“Personal?” Monty questioned  
”personal enough you can't tell your boyfriend?

”i don't have to tell you everything Mon” Winston rolled his eyes and turned his phone off and shoved it back on the side.

Monty looked proper mad now maybe Winston should just explain its for his 18th birthday but before he could say anything Monty was getting out of bed shoved on his clothes and-

SLAM

He was gone Winston scoffed GOD he could get jealous easy, maybe the dive didn’t help or that fact he has been sneaking off with Justin (only to plan the party of course).  
It actually took a lot of effort to plan a decent party and let's say Justin had some ”creative” ideas. Winston decided to stay here and wait for Monty to clam down he turn his phone back on quickly texted Justin and Zach telling them that he's gonna have tell Monty and that it will no longer be a surprise party he waited a few minutes to text Monty “come back and let me explain” IDIOT ruining his own surprise birthday Winston slumped back down into bed.  
_____

Monty didn’t know where the hell he was going or how long he had been walking for he ended up bumping into Zach but continued to walk straight past him he didn't feel like talking “hey man,” zach said chasing after him Monty ignored him. 

They found themselves on some field with a hill Zach hadn't gave up chasing him he sat down on the hill encouraged Monty to sit down next to him, Monty shook his head and looked at the time on his watch it was 7 o clock “where’s Alex?,” all day yesterday Zach was none stop talking about his plans with Alex  
Zach's eyes widened slightly less he looked suspicious too like the hell is going on.

“Alex yeah he’s erm he’s out..” 

Monty looked at him “he’s out,?” Repeating what zach said.

”with Justin I think” Zach nodded Justin What is it with this him. “fucking foley can’t find his own boyfriend” Monty said teeth gritting together then zach was full on body laughing Monty frowned wait did I say that out loud? Monty thought.

“you’ve got not idea what is going on?” zach said laughing.

Why is he laughing “what’s going on is that Winston and Justin are  
... You know” he wanted to find Justin now.

Zach suddenly grabbed Monty leg and yanked him down so he fell flat onto his back ”WHAT THE HELL MAN” Monty yelped.

Zach was looking at him like he had just killed his dog or something “what you really think Winston would do that are you fucking stupid dipshit” Monty flinched away from zach from and backed away “but you didn’t see the dive” Monty said defensively making hand motions Zach sighed “just go talk to him but you know he would never do that to you” Monty thought about would Winston do this to him not the Winston he fell for maybe he was being a bit dramatic then zach stood up and put a hand out to help him stand.

“anyone with pulse can see how madly in love with you he is”

Monty smiled he felt a blush creep up him “yeah i guess he his” Zach nodded “im such an idiot” Monty ran his hands throw his hair.

“Can't disagree” Zach smirked.

”talk to ya later” Zach smiled and watched Monty walk off into the distance he pulled out his phone and texted Winston “no need to tell him I’ve sorted it out he’s in his way back to you just distract him till we're ready” Winston texted him back quickly  
“thank you zach I’ll be glad when his dam birthday is over” zach chucked then his phone rang his smiled at who it was and put his phone to his ear “where the hell are you said you were getting alcohol and you just disappeared?” Alex said on the other end.  
“Sorry I had to deal with monty sorry ass”  
“Why what happened”  
“ blah blah jealous issues Monty being Montgomery I'll here all day and I have alcohol to get”  
“Yeah ok love you”  
“Awww do you really?”  
“Zach!”  
“I love you too” zach said and started making his way to the bakers store Mrs baker said She'll let them in early when he got there Mrs baker started handed him bags of food and alcohol making him almost fall over “I can’t carry all of this” zach squeaked then the door opened “could job we're here were” Tony said walking in with clay arms around each other “hey Zack” clay said with an awkward wave he's got his on his guitar on his back his band is going to be the music tonight. Zach helped Tony and clay get everything into Tonys car “right I think that’s everything food check alcohol check ballons check!” zach said looking at the notes in his phone.  
“What about the cake?”clay asked  
“Estela and Tyler are baking the cake” zach confirmed 

”ready to go” Tony said sliding into the front seat of his car “hang on” zach said he went back into the bakers store he looked over flowers can I have one of these “course you can” she Mrs baker smiled he picked Alex’s favourite flowers Alex deserves them. Zach got into the back seat of Tony's car ”what I'm a romantic person” Tony cringed and Clay just laughed.

Monty walked back to his house Winston had probably had left, he walked through the door stomping up the stairs he walked into his room to find it empty he sighed. 

Then all of the sudden two hands wrapped around his waist almost giving him a heart “fucking hell Winston!” Monty jumping back like a startled cat. “sorry” Winston said clearly trying to hold back laughter. “should get you a god damm bell” he said smirking at him Winston only chuckled in response right an apology Monty cant remember the last time he said sorry to anyone no had ever taught him to say sorry.  
So he end stuttering most his words Winston got the hint to what he’s getting at and put his finger on his lips to shut him up “it’s okay you don’t have to be sorry it's my fault I shouldn’t of dramatically dived over you like that I don’t even know why I did I don’t have anything to hide“ Winston said holding out his phone for Monty to look at he shakes his head. “no that’s no I should trust you I shouldn’t need to do that I’m sorry” Monty whispered as the word does not come easy to him. Winston smiled “you do trust me though don’t you?”  
“Yes of course I do I was just being stupid and Justin really gets to me I don’t even know why”  
“It’s okay you know I trust U too”  
“Good” Monty replied “so what do you wanna do know you know it is my birthday”  
“Yes it is and I have still haven’t give you your present”  
“I mean...” Monty said winking  
Winston just scoffs “not that a real present” what could of Winston possible of got him Winston has already gave him everything he ever wanted Winston practically ran over to his bag excitement beaming off him he took out a rectangular wrapped present with pink sparkle wrapper on it with a big red bow on it Monty couldn’t help but chuckle “you really went all out huh?” Winston Just gave him his cute dorky smile Monty unwrapped it carefully not wanting to ruin any of his fine work it was leather bound book he turn pages too see lots of different photos it was the photos Monty took using Winston camera “do you like it?” Winston said uneasy obviously he was nervous to how monty was going to react. Monty looked up Winston and let out a soft laugh “ like It fucking love it” and then he paused I love you” Winstons smiled disappeared “you what” not really believing what he just said. “you death or something” Monty walked over to Winston placing a kiss on his cheek his neck his kips “I. Love. You” he said in between kisses Winston wrapped his arms around Monty “I love you too” he said with a big smile “and to answer your question we’re gonna go back to my house Win bit his lip his eyes fell gazed over Monty ”after we take a shower” Montys face lit up with a smirk ”okay yeah please”  
Winston guides them the shower they gotta be quick and quite both esteela and Montys mum is in. 

Winston wraps his arms around Monty and pulls him closer bringing his lips to his.

“I’m sure someone else must want a shower we gotta be quick,” Monty whispers when they pull apart.  
In answer Winston kisses Monty again biting his lip. Their legs slot together and they’re both getting hard quick.  
pulling back Monty runs his hands over Winstons chest— and then Monty takes a small step back. Before Winston can even protest Monty says, “Turn around.”  
Win gives a grin, then promptly turns around, bracing his arms against the tile.  
“You’re fucking perfect,” Monty says pressing a kiss to Wins shoulder as his hands roam down his back and then grabbed his ass.  
“Better hurry up and fuck me,” Winston says cheekily grinning at him over his shoulder. “Don’t want anyone to get mad at you for hogging the shower.”  
Monty rolls his eyes. Awfully bold of you to think I’m going to fuck you.”  
Winston pouts ”but-”  
”shh” monty cuts him off and reaches out and cups Winston ass with one hand. “Spread your legs more.”  
Winston does as he’s asked, and Monty wastes no time—he brings his slick fingers to Winston's hole and slides one inside without any problem Winston groans, “Yes, Monty”  
Monty leans in, nipping sharply at his neck. He whispers, “baby. Someone could hear you.” Monty slides a second finger inside and Winston moans again, not even bothering to try to keep it down. It’s hot—But he doesn't want everyone to hear them”  
“be a good boy and shh.”  
Monty can tell that Winston is actually trying to keep in the nosies now as he fucks him with his fingers, but it’s still loud. Monty adds a third finger—and it’s not quite so smooth this time. Soap doesn’t make for great lube however Winston groans in pleasure, and Monty barely muffles the sound by putting a hand over his.mouth.  
“You like it rough, baby?” Monty whispers keeping his hand over Winston mouth as he fucks him hard. “You like it when it hurts a little, don’t you?”  
Winston nods.  
“You like when I get you up against a tree or on your knees in a alleyway huh?” Monty continues, and god, he’s hard. ”You take it so well.”  
Winston mumbles something against Montys hand Monty pulls it away.  
“Fuck me please” Winston desperately begs “I can be quiet, Monty I I can. I need you inside me.”  
Monty reaches down and wraps a hand around Winston hard cock, stroking .”  
“We don’t have lube” Monty points out.  
“Just use the soap, I don’t care,” Winston whines ”I need your fucking cock inside me.”  
“I can’t believe how fucking spoiled you are,” Monty murmurs as he reaches for the soap  
“This gonna hurt a little” Monty whispers as he lines up his cock. “You’re gonna love it.”  
Monty puts his hand over Winston’s mouth once more, then he presses inside him, cock sliding so deep inside Winston immediately.  
Monty kisses and bites at Winston’s neck as he fucks him, losing himself in his tight, hot body.  
“Jerk yourself off” Monty whispers, then nips his ear. “You’re going to come for me.”  
Winston nods and reaches down, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking in time as Monty fucks him. The water is starting to get cold, but Monty doesn’t care Winston is hot. With one hand on Winston’s hip and one hand over his mouth Monty fucks him hard and fast and deep and it only takes a minute before Winston moans against his hand and comes.  
He’s already so close, and now isn’t the time to show off his stamina. He bites down on Winston’s shoulder, muffling himself this time, as he thrusts into Him just a few more times, before his hips stutter and he comes with a low groan, deep inside Winston. 

The water is freezing Winston turns around after Monty slips out of him Winston kisses his lips softy they end up kissing for a good ten minutes. They’re were practically wearing the same thing apart from Winston is wearing a black turtleneck and a red and black flannel while Monty is wearing a band shirt and a green and white flannel Winston grabs Monty hands leading him out the door to Winston audli “here”Winston said tossing the keys over to Monty “you can drive” Monty smirked “Just don’t crash into the wall” Monty laughed “it only happened one time chill baby we’ll be fine”  
“That’s what you said last time” Winston said getting in passenger seat putting on there favourite song the good side by troye sivan as Monty drives to Winston house driving at a steady pace. 

Monty reach and grabbed Winston hand kissing it softly then lover by Taylor swift came on Winston hummed along they up pulled at his drive.

Winston was finding it really hard to contain his excitement and was almost jumping when he got out the car Monty locked the car passing the keys to Winston frowning at his excitement “I’m glad your being enthusiastic but you practically shaken what’s up”  
“Nothing!” Winstons Said quickly tone matching the same one as earlier, Winston locked there hands together as they made way towards the door opening it Winston made sure Monty went in first.  
“Surprise!” Everyone screamed making Monty fall back and Winston catches him everyone was there Zach and Justin stood at the front holding ballons his sister and Tyler In corner holding hands Tony and clay helping Alex up from underneath the table Jessica and Ani sat on the couch and the rest of the football team stood in the corner with Diego and Charlie stood at the front Monty eyes well up and all sudden it made sense what Winston was doing and he felt a bit more guilty “you guys didn’t have to do this” they all laughed “it was all winstons idea” zach said Monty turned around and pulled Winston into a deep kiss not caring who’s there he carried on kissing him until he heard Diego started whistling and whooping he stuck his middle up at Diego as he carried on kissing Winston. The party began to kick off and Monty drifted into conversation and opening presents his eyes kept darting to Winston who had a big smile on his Monty was lucky really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my phone for a really long time so its not really the best 🙈 still hope you enjoyed.🌚


End file.
